It's Finally Over
by HungerGamesLuvver1234
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are finally away from a world with the Hunger Games and the Capitol. But see how life goes with their horrid past hanging over them, and with some scars that can never be healed.
1. Chapter 1

I looked over, and the clock says it's 7:49 AM. 'Wow I need sleep.' I think. I slide up and out of bed, trying not to wake Peeta."Being 7 months pregnant with twins completely kills your stealth." Peeta says and sits up,"but thanks for trying anyway," I moan a little and he kisses my neck, then I hear little giggles."I think we've woken the little monsters," Peeta whispers in my ear. He slithers out of bed and slides on the floor, so his head is sticking out the door. I hear screeches and Peeta comes in with Finnick and Evelyn in his arms.

"Mommy!" Evelyn yells and jumps out of Peeta's arms into the bed, making the whole thing bounce,"Guess what today is?!" she screams.

"I don't know, Eve, what is it!?" I playfully answer.

"CHRISTMAS!" She and Finnck yell at the same time. But, Finnick only being one, it didn't exactly sound like he said Christmas. "Why don't you two go back to bed?" Peeta sweetly says and the kids kind of nod and start walking to their rooms, Finn toddling. Peeta comes back in, pulls me in real close and says,"I love you, Kitty Cat. "You know I hate it when you call me that." I tell him. He just kind of laughs and goes downstairs to make breakfast.

"Remember your mom, Johanna, Annie, and Haymich are coming this morning." he says. Oh I remember all right. So I nod my head and try to fall asleep. No luck. Then, I try to remember who's all coming today. My mom, Haymich, and Johanna. Annie will bring her twins, Juniper and Rosie. That's it. I drift off and wake with a start.

I hear the front door open and look at the clock. 9:02 AM. My mom is probably here to help Peeta with breakfast. Haymich's words from so long ago still linger in my head,"You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve that boy." That is so true, no matter how much I try, I guess fate made me love someone who's sweetness just can't be beat. After I take a shower, I head downstairs for a shock. My mother didn't walk in the door. Effie did.

"Oh my gosh Katniss! You look amazing!" Effie bouncily says and then runs and hugs me. With her, golden hair and dress that makes her smell like a pine tree, I couldn't confuse her with anyone else."How have you been doing lately!?"

"Okay, I guess."

"So, what's changed since the Quell?" she asks me.

"A lot actually," Peeta buts in. He comes up from behind me and pecks me on the cheek. We all sit down, Eve and Finn still asleep, "Well," Peeta continues,"we got married, had our two kids, Evelyn and Finnick, who are upstairs still asleep, and Katniss is in the work and progress of our third and fourth." That makes me smile, work and progress. It's not like me being pregnant didn't effect him, morning sickness, hormones, and mood swings, can't make me the most lovable wife right now.

"Wow, I have missed a lot, but I am allowed to visit, so I won't miss much more!" Effie exclaims,"Still enjoying Haymich's company?"

"A lot more than you think, actually. If Peeta has an episode, the kids and I go to his house and he calms Peeta down." I reply.

"That cranky old drunk can help a lot more than you think." Effie says,"By the way, has Peeta's number of episodes been decreasing?"

"Yeah, they have." I reply.

"I will go get Haymich up, without giving him a pneumonia," glaring at me,"you two go get the kids," Effie says, leaving. I look over at Peeta, and I can tell me talking about his episodes didn't help him much. He's staring at the floor, cheeks red.

"You can't help them, okay?" I tell him,"Pretend I never said anything." He nods and leans over next to me.

"I'm always afraid I'm going to hurt you or the kids. I never have any control of myself and I don't know how to stop them." I can see he's trying not to cry. I lean my head on his chest like I did when we were in the cave during the Games. I know he loves it,"I'm afraid that I'll break something, or even hurt Haymich..." His voice trails off and he leans over and starts crying, it's the only time I've ever seen him cry. That's when it happens. He grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall,"Mutt," I hear him mutter and I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve!" I scream, but she's on top of things. She has Finn by the hand and is leading him out of the door. She nods at me and I know why. She is going to get Haymich to calm Peeta down.  
"You murder! I know why Rue died in the Games, because you lead Marvel to her, to kill her! You practically were holding up signs saying Bomb Me!" Peeta yells at me. His grip is getting tighter on my wrists to the point my hands are losing blood,"You were responsible for the death of you sister!" Haymich walks in and takes Peeta by the wrists, then pins him against the wall.  
"Peeta, calm down. It's me, Haymich, your mentor for the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. You and your wife, Katniss, won the 74th and she blew up the arena in the 75th. You have two wonderful children, Evelyn and Finnick. Your wife, Katniss, is pregnant with your next two children." Haymich calmly tells him. This is what he always does, reminds him of who he loves, and what makes up his life. Peeta is still trying to get away,"You love Katniss, and she loves you, more than I've ever known. You are a great father. You love to bake, and your daughter loves to watch you." Now Peeta drops to his knees and Haymich lets go. I can tell Peeta tries to apologize to me, but I run upstairs, tears streaming down my cheeks. I sit in my room for 15 minutes when there is a faint knock at the door. Haymich walks in and sits down on my bed,"You know he's down there upset,right?" He tells me.  
"Yeah, I know. It's just when he does this I hate it more than you can tell. He used to be this sweet baker's boy, but when this happens, he turns into the horrible, Capitol-twisted Peeta."I turn to Haymich and I can't tell what he's thinking. Like me, he's very good at hiding his emotions. So we sit there in silence for a little bit and he gets up.  
"I'll go get Eve and Finn, and you go... do whatever."Haymich says and walks out of the room. I go downstairs and Peeta's eyes immediately brighten up.  
"I am so sorry. I told you I hate this but actually this hasn't happened in a while. But anyway I hope I didn't hurt you or the kids." Peeta tells me this and sits down. I sit next to him, my head on his shoulder. He puts his left arm around me, and his right hand on my stomach."I didn't hurt you or the babies, did I?"  
"No, you didn't." I tell him.  
"What did I do?" He asks me. The doctors said when this happens that he won't remember anything.  
"You grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall. You were yelling a bunch of horrible things like I caused Rue and Prim's deaths. You said I was a mutt, and then Haymich came in, pinned you against the wall and was saying stuff you love, or who you love, or what you like to do. Then, you dropped to your knees and I ran upstairs." I tell him. Now, I see Peeta crying. He never asks what he did, but he did this time. I don't know why he wanted to know, but now I told him, it's obvious he hates it. He silently gets up and walks into the kitchen, to finish dinner.  
The rest of the night was uneventful. We went to bed, that's about it. I like this. Not having to scurry around, but to just spend time with my family...


	3. Chapter 3

*Annie's POV*  
Those grey Seam eyes. The sandy blonde hair. No doubt this is a work of Katniss and Peeta. But what is she doing here? I walk up to her, gently."Hi honey, are you lost?" I ask her.  
"Yes, I am. Can you help me go home?"the little girl asks me.  
"Yes, I can. What's your name?" I ask her.  
"Rosie Mellark."she tells me. Yep, I called it. She is Katniss and Peeta's.  
"Ok, I can get you home. Follow me."I tell her. She give me a smile in recognition. We wind our way across town, into Victors' Village. I moved to 12 because Katniss is helping me with Jack. And getting over Finnick. I only agreed because who better to help me, than someone who was with him in his last moments. We walk up to the doorstep and hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Katniss answers the door.  
"Rosie! Oh my goodness!" She cries and picks Rosie up. Peeta comes to join the two.  
"Thank you so much, Annie!" Peeta tells me.  
"My pleasure. I knew when I saw her she was yours."I tell them. Peeta takes Rosie upstairs and Katniss invites me in. The cozy living room with the fireplace in the corner makes me feel warm from the bitter outside.  
"How did you know she was ours?" Katniss asks after a short silence.  
"The grey Seam eyes. The sandy blonde hair. But all the looks of you two. She has the glint Peeta has when he gets confused or worried. And the strong, yet limber, build like you. Katniss, the real question is, who wouldn't know she is yours?" I tell her.

*Katniss's POV*  
It's been hard lately here in 12. I gave birth and one of the twins didn't make it for 3 weeks. Eve is now 13 and Fin is 11. Rosie is 8. After Prim, I named the other twin Prim for my sister, died, life wasn't very eventful. Annie has three kids now, all Finnick's, and moved to 12. She says that maybe I can help her move on in her life, since I was with Finnick in his final moments. She loves that I named my son after him. Fin's eyes are almost the color of Finnick's, a mix of my grey Seam eyes and Peeta's brilliant blue. I hoped I died like this, with my friends, family, and whatever I consider Haymich, living in peace. I thought it would go on for the rest of my life. Boy, was I wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
My eyes fling open and I am about to scream. Because of the kids, I've learned not to. I feel Peeta sit up next to me."Bad dream?" he asks.  
"Yeah, but I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I tell him.  
"I love you, Kitty Cat." he groggily tells me.  
"Mhmm." I mutter. I cuddle up next to him, and he wraps his arms around me. I drift off to sleep.  
bring-ring! bring-ring! bring-ring! The phone rings. I sit up and it's still dark outside, and I go downstairs. Peeta beat me to it. "Yeah. This is him. Uh huh. Ok. I've got kids and a wife, you can't expect me to drop everything and get on a train! I don't care! Well, that might work. Fine! No more than 3 days! Ok, see you then." He hangs up the phone and stares at me,"Guess what family is going to the Capitol for two days?"  
"What?! What do you mean we're going to the Capitol?!" I am practically screaming.  
"Heavensbee. Paylor. The Games. Monday." He says in a staccato tone. Well, today's Wednesday and I have a feeling I know what Eve's going to be learning about. The Games.  
*Eve's POV*  
My mom tells us we are going to the Capitol and I don't think much of it. I do think much of school. Today we are learning about the Hunger Games."Ok kids! Today we are going to be talking about one of my favorite topics... The Hunger Games! The Hunger Games aren't happening anymore but they did for 75 years! The Games is where 24 tributes are taken, a male and a female from each district. We have a short presentation to show you, explaining more." says the teacher, Mrs. Dellwood. The video wasn't very interesting, but my heart almost comes up my throat when Mrs. Dellwood says the last thing of the Hunger Games we'll be talking about is something I've dreaded my whole life. She says we'll be talking about the Victors.  
"Ok, so as you know there are only 7 living victors! There is 1 from District 2, one from District 3, one from District 4, one from District 7, and three from District 12. Enobaria *last name * is the victor from 2, and she had her teeth sharpened to fangs. Her partner in the Q.Q. was Brutus *last name*. Beetee *last name* is the victor from 3, and he is a genius. His partner in the Q.Q. was Wiress *last name*. Annie Cresta is the victor from 4, last year she married another victor, Finnick Odair, but sadly he died on the mission to kill President Coin. Annie did not fight in the Q.Q. and she is a mother of 3. Johanna Mason is from 7, and she can throw an axe like nobody's business. Brutus *last name* was her partner in the Q.Q.. Haymich Abernathy, from 12, won his games against 47 tributes, instead of 23. Now, to my favorite pair!" My stomach is in knots,"The star-crossed lovers from District 12... Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! They won the 74th Games together, and they got married and had our very own Evelyn!" Everyone looks at me.


End file.
